


Well-Kept Man, A

by Mice



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-30
Updated: 2002-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Doggett proposes an. arrangement.





	Well-Kept Man, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Well-Kept Man, A

### Well-Kept Man, A

#### by Mice

Subject: [lgmslash] fic: (LGM) A Well-Kept Man Date: Monday, August 12, 2002 9:23 PM 

A Well-Kept Man  
Author: Mice  
Email: justus  
Category: Doggett/Byers, Skinner/Langly implied Rating: NC-17, mild consensual bdsm kinks 

Summary: Doggett proposes an... arrangement. 

Archive: Basement, Lone Slasher, Countermeasures, LGM Fanfic Bunker, Glass Onion, all others ask. 

Website (sorta): http://www.livejournal.com/users/mice1900 

Spoilers: Do they even have those anymore? JTS does NOT exist. 

Disclaimer: We deserve 'em more than CC does. They still belong to him, though. 

Author's Notes: This one is all Amazon X's fault. Magnificent thanks to Mistress LadyKate for her advice on the mysteries of tying people up and doing yummy things to them. 

* * *

**OFFICES OF THE LONE GUNMEN**  
**TAKOMA PARK, MARYLAND**  
7:48 PM 

Doggett had arrived hours earlier, wanting information on a suspect in a case involving several bizarre deaths, cause unknown. His suspicion was that the suspect was a SuperSoldier, but he said very little about it to the Gunmen. His only clues were an encrypted computer disc and a map. This wasn't unusual. Mulder frequently came to the Gunmen for similar services, offering equally little information. This incident, however, had required Langly and Frohike to head out for some funky poaching, leaving Byers at the office to work on the decryption project. 

Byers stayed in contact with his partners, listening idly to their quiet banter over the scrambled channel, but focusing most of his attention on the project at hand. He was nearly done, but it was sounding like the other men would be in for a very long night of surveillance and a possible breaking and entering. He felt uneasy sending them out without him, but knew they could handle the job, and someone had to stay and deal with the encrypted files, after all. 

He could feel Doggett shifting impatiently behind him. 

"I'm almost done, Agent Doggett. About five more minutes. Do you want some more coffee while I finish up?" 

Doggett sighed. "Sure. It's gettin' to where I'm gonna need some dinner soon though. You?" 

Byers looked up at the clock. It was an early night yet, but he was feeling rather peckish. "Yeah, I could go for something. Just let me finish this up," he said. "I have some pastry to hold us over until we can get something delivered, though, if you're into that kind of thing." 

"Sounds like a possibility. What you got?" 

"Hang on..." Byers typed in a few more commands and waited. Finally, the computer beeped. "Okay, done." The files, formerly an explosion of random trash on the screen, began resolving into text, graphics, and tables. It would take the decryption algorithms about ten minutes to get everything, and he'd need that to happen before he could advise Langly and Frohike on the situation. They needed a file name so they would know where to start looking. 

Doggett leaned over Byers' shoulder, starting to read the data as it scrolled along. Byers rose and headed for the kitchen. Doggett was still leaning over the computer when Byers returned, a tray in hand, with two large slices of fresh fruit tart and two cups of coffee. 

"Come sit down," he said, setting the tray at a clear work table and pulling up two chairs. Doggett looked over. 

"Fruit tarts?" Doggett sounded surprisingly enthusiastic. "Those look pretty good -- oh, hey, fresh razberries! You get 'em at Chez Croissant?" 

Byers gave Doggett an odd look. "Um, yes, actually." Chez Croissant was an upscale bakery in a part of town heavily populated by the gay community. Granted, Chez C served a wide variety of other clients as well, but Doggett didn't seem the sort to randomly haunt French pastry shops. He struck Byers as being more a plain old fashion donut man, really. A Dunkin' Donuts type. 

Byers mostly went there for the pastry, which was excellent, but he did sometimes allow himself to appreciate the scenery in the neighborhood. Now and then, he found himself the object of a little scenery appreciation as well, but picking up strangers did nothing for him. It was too risky, and considering what he did for a living and the people he knew, the risk extended beyond the usual fears of disease or picking up an abuser. For all he knew, a Consortium agent might try to pick him up, especially since They were following him around; he knew for certain it was happening after the incident in Las Vegas with Timmy Landau. 

Doggett watched Byers looking at him, sizing him up. He'd surprised the guy with the question, and knew his gaydar had been right the first time he'd met the well-groomed hacker, in Scully's basement office. He could also see that Byers had tripped to the significance of the question. He figured there wouldn't be much need for beating around the bush if he decided he wanted Byers. Agreement, yes. Subtlety, sure. Fancy talk about emotions and 'orientations,' no. Doggett knew the man was shy and more than a little timid, and didn't talk much unless he had something to say. That was fine with him. 

The two watched each other quietly. "I need to go check the decryption progress and let the guys know what they're looking for," Byers said. "Back in a minute." 

Doggett watched Byers move as walked over to the computer. His gait was a little odd but pleasing. There was a certain grace to his movement, and even under the cheap suit, he could tell Byers had a good ass. He called out for pizza while Byers was busy. 

Byers put the comm link to his ear. "Guys, got it." 

"'Bout fuckin' time," Langly whispered. 

"What'cha got, buddy?" Frohike asked. 

"You're looking for a file named TREYNOR. That's tango-romeo-echo-yankee-november-oscar-romeo. I can't tell if it's data or hardcopy. There's no indication of what's in it, but the blueprints in the material show a safe concealed in the wall in a third-floor office. I'll take a wild guess and suggest it's the building you're surveilling. I'm sending you the info now." Byers' fingers flew over the keyboard, his movements controlled and precise. His friends would receive the decrypted file within moments on their laptop. 

"Got it. We're gonna be about four more hours, dude," Langly said. 

Byers nodded. "Understood." He took off the comm link and turned to Doggett. 

"They say it'll probably be about four hours." 

"So where's that other guy who's been hangin' out with you?" 

"Jimmy? Yankees home games this weekend." Byers shrugged. 

Doggett grunted and nodded, sipping at the coffee. "Hear they're doin' good this season. Wish I could be there." 

Byers returned to the table and started on his tart. Neither spoke until they were finished eating. 

"I'll get the dishes out of the way," Byers said, reaching over for Doggett's things. 

Doggett rose and took the tray, setting his own plate and cup on it. "I'll help ya with that. It'll only take a minute." 

Byers nodded and Doggett followed him into the kitchen. He decided he rather enjoyed following the man. The kitchen was cluttered but organized, and Byers filled the sink, then took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He looked surprisingly good like that, though he was a thinner man than Doggett's usual taste. He figured he probably wasn't Byers' usual flavor either. 

"Lemme grab a towel. I'll dry 'em for you." 

Byers handed him a towel, the tips of Doggett's fingers barely brushing his knuckles. Byers raised his eyes to Doggett's for a moment, then lowered them quickly. He reached into the hot, soapy water, making short work of the day's dishes. There were quite a few of them. As Byers handed him each rinsed item, Doggett dried it. He could find places for most of what Byers gave him, but a large mixing bowl had him stumped. 

"You guys got mixin' bowls? Where does this go?" he asked. 

"Frohike's a pretty good cook, actually." Byers pointed with a dripping, soapy hand. "In the cabinet over the sink." 

There was one slight problem with this. Byers was standing over the sink himself, and didn't look like he was going to be moving in the next few minutes. Doggett reached up anyway, opening the cupboard and setting the mixing bowl inside. This, however, brought the length of his body in contact with the bearded man's back and hip. 

Byers caught his breath at this second, inadvertent touch, but didn't otherwise react. Doggett moved back again, giving him some space, and Byers relaxed. A jolt of fire had run through him -- a spark of want. 

By the time they were done with the dishes, the pizza had arrived. Doggett paid and they sat on the couch and ate, assessing each other. 

Byers was a little uneasy. He didn't know Doggett very well, but he knew that Scully trusted him and Mulder respected him, whether he liked him or not. This was important, in his estimation. Neither were inclined to give either trust or respect lightly. He'd read Doggett's files, of course. All three of them had. He knew the man had a blue-collar background, been a Marine in the Gulf War, and spent time in the New York City Police Department. Formerly married, with a deceased son, Luke. He was considered an honest man; tough, by the book, even a little conservative. He thought it likely that Doggett's usual tastes might lie with Log Cabin Republicans, not a Jeffersonian Federalist intellectual like himself. 

"You've looked over the decrypted files," Byers said, breaking their long silence. "Do you have any new thoughts or theories regarding the case?" 

Doggett shook his head. "Nah. Probably won't until after the guys get back with whatever they manage to find." 

"Makes sense," Byers said. 

Doggett looked up at Byers. "So, why does a guy like you stay in a place like this?" He sat back as he wiped his hands on the paper towels they'd been using. "You know, you're a classy guy, Byers," Doggett continued, eyeing the slim, rather delicate man. "You shouldn't be livin' in this dump with these three losers. You deserve better than this." 

"Don't talk about them like that. They're good men. They're the best friends I've ever had, and I can trust them with my life." 

"Yeah, I know. Still. You should be wearin' good suits, goin' to decent places. You'd look damned hot in an Armani, you know." 

Byers shook his head. "I can barely afford the bargain rack at Sears. We hardly manage to keep the paper afloat as it is. Everything we have goes to our work. It's just how things are." 

"Ya know, if you were willin' to scratch my back, so to speak, I'd scratch yours." Doggett's voice softened, as did the expression on his face. "I could take ya to some real nice places, show ya a decent life when you're not here workin'. I grew up in the City. Worked there for years. I got good contacts still. You don't have to live like this all the time." 

Byers looked up into Doggett's steel blue eyes. "What are you suggesting?" 

Doggett paused. It was the moment of truth. "Somethin' like what Skinner and Langly got goin', but not so rough. Not that extreme. I know you ain't been seein' anybody. I could make life nice for you. Give you decent stuff." His voice lowered to a seductive rumble. "Make you feel good." Doggett pulled his cuffs out of his pocket and played with them in his lap. "If you like things a little... out of the ordinary." 

Doggett could see Byers' eyes widen, his pupils dilate, hear his breath quicken. Yeah, he could tell this was exciting the hacker. He'd been right about the guy all along. Definite bottom material, and pretty. Real pretty. People would turn their heads to look at this one. In his mind, he could see Byers on his knees in front of him, hands bound at the small of his back, wearing a fine Armani suit... sucking his dick. He could imagine how Byers' beard would feel against his skin. The thought aroused him. 

"What about you and Agent Reyes? I've been hearing rumors." 

"We're close, but she's known me for a long time. Anything happens, she's cool. Sometimes, ya just need a guy's company." 

Byers swallowed nervously, then the shadow of a shy smile crossed his face. "I think... we could talk more about this." He felt his pulse quicken, a flash of desire tickling the base of his spine. Doggett looked rough, but talked like a man who knew something of the finer things in life. 

He'd envied certain aspects of Skinner and Langly's arrangement, but Byers wasn't interested in quite the level of 'commitment' the two shared. He'd never cared for the idea of being a slave to a Dom; he enjoyed his independence, and wasn't willing to be kept to anyone else's schedule due to the nature of his work and the fact he liked running his own life. Skinner was into rougher play than Byers liked, though Langly seemed to get off on it. Being.... kept, however... the thought was appealing. Arousing. He wondered what Doggett's hot mouth would feel like at his throat. Looking at the cuffs in Doggett's lap, he wondered how they'd feel around his wrists, securing his hands at his back. 

He'd been cuffed before any number of times in the line of duty, but not in this context. He could feel himself getting hard, and wondered if Doggett could tell. He wanted to know more, to find out where Doggett's tastes ran. Did he simply get into bondage, would he want to play with sensation, or did he prefer games? If so, what kind of games might the rugged man like? This train of thought intrigued and excited him. 

Doggett watched Byers getting more aroused. It was subtle, but noticeable. The quick breath, the dilated pupils, the careful way he was sitting to conceal his lap; it all added up to a very enticing picture. Doggett liked what he saw. 

"Depends," Doggett said. "I'm not much for talking. Tend to prefer gettin' down to business, really. Why, what did you need to talk about?" 

Byers blushed. "STD's. Though I haven't been involved with anyone in... quite some time, I get screened regularly. I'm clean." 

The blush amused Doggett, but didn't surprise him. It added something to the man's attractiveness. "You think I don't know you guys could fake up a set of any kind of medical records you wanted with five minutes on a computer?" 

Byers' eyes narrowed. "That's not how I do things." 

Byers sounded annoyed, but Doggett knew he tended to be honest about the important stuff, at least with people he respected. He doubted Byers would be contemplating any kind of arrangement with him if he didn't at least respect him as a colleague. This fact was on the up and up, he was sure. He raised a hand, waving Byers' rejoinder away. "Didn't think so. Got screened last week. I'm clear." 

Byers nodded, satisfied. He would check Doggett's assertion later. In the meantime, anything they might do tonight would involve barriers. He knew Doggett would understand this. Doggett was well aware that he and his friends were paranoid about pretty much everything, and for good reason. 

"And what --" Byers coughed nervously, "what do you like when you play?" 

Doggett grinned. He liked this. Byers had a little more nerve than he'd suspected. "Some bondage. Sensation stuff, a little discipline. Nothing too rough. I've seen too much ugly shit in my life to want to see it in my bed. Some role playing, but we can talk about that later, if you're interested. You please me, I'll make sure you get treated to a better life than..." he gestured around the room, "this." 

Byers looked over at Doggett and nodded assent, his voice steady despite the excitement welling up in him. "What now?" 

"I wanna see you, all of you, but not right here. Where's your room?" 

Byers took a deep breath and stood, his heart beating fast, then led Doggett to his bedroom. It was neat and orderly, as Doggett knew it would be. Pretty much everything about Byers was neat and orderly. It was another trait he appreciated. Byers turned to face him, watching him expectantly. 

"Take your clothes off," Doggett said. 

Byers turned his face to the floor, but began undressing. First the tie came off, slowly, then the shirt was unbuttoned and shed, his jacket left downstairs after washing the dishes. He pulled his white t-shirt over his head and Doggett watched, taking in his smooth, pale skin. It was obvious the hacker never went out into the sun, and if he did, he probably burned pretty badly. The light brown hair with chestnut highlights suggested sensitive skin. Shoes were pulled off, socks removed, and then Byers reached for his belt. 

"Let me," Doggett said, his voice low. He'd had enough watching. He wanted to touch. If the man was as hot as he looked, he'd happily spend time with him, spend money on him, and make sure Byers knew what he liked and how he wanted to be treated. He unbuckled Byers' belt, unzipped his pants, and slid them and his boxers down to the floor. Byers' cock was hard already; it was a nice one, not too long or thin, well shaped. He stepped out of his pants, and Doggett ran his hands over Byers' nearly hairless chest, down his sides, and over his ass. Yeah, the guy definitely had a nice ass. Very nice. Naked, he looked vulnerable, and very young. His touch raised goose bumps on Byers' flesh, and his small, brown nipples stiffened. Doggett resisted the temptation to kiss them. 

"How old are you anyway, Byers?" he asked, curious. 

Byers looked puzzled by the question. "38," he said. "Why?" 

"You just look pretty young." 

"I always have. It's one of the reasons for the beard." Byers blushed. "I still look about 15 without it." He didn't ask Doggett the same question. He already knew the man was in his mid 40s. They were both adults. Age didn't matter at this stage. 

Doggett moved closer, taking Byers in his arms. He could feel the man shiver at the contact as he pressed his clothed body against him. Leaning down a little, he kissed Byers, and Byers slid his arms around him and returned the kiss gently. His lips were soft, his neat, dark beard slightly scratchy, and he could feel Byers' heart hammering wildly as Doggett's tongue slid between his lips. 

This was good. Byers tasted good. His skin smelled warm and masculine, slightly musky with arousal. Byers' hot shaft was pressed against his groin, with the length of his body tight against him. Oh yeah, he would be responsive and compliant where it mattered, and it made Doggett's blood simmer. When he moved away from Byers, the man looked hungry. He liked that look in Byers' clear blue eyes. 

"Condoms," Doggett said. He knew that until the hacker had checked his medical records personally, he was going to ask for this anyway. Might as well beat him to the punch and save him a little embarrassment. 

Byers smiled and pulled a few packets from the top drawer of his bedside table, setting all but one of them down. 

"Bring it here and turn around." 

Byers did as he was told. Doggett took the condom from Byers' hand and put it in his pocket, then pulled the cuffs out. He held Byers' wrists together and cuffed them behind his back. Byers gasped and Doggett could see his cock twitch. 

"Over here, and get on your knees," he ordered. He sat on the bed in front of the kneeling man and unzipped his fly. 

Byers was breathing hard and his skin was flushed with his arousal. The cuffs were cold and tight, but not so tight they would hurt. He could feel himself trembling with anticipation. His nipples were tight peaks, tingling with the need to be touched, and his penis was at attention. This was shaping up to be a far more interesting evening than he'd anticipated when Doggett called. 

He wondered if Doggett would want anything more than a blow job, and sincerely hoped that he did. He wanted this, wanted to be bound, to be dominated by someone sane, who would respect his needs and desires; understanding and using them without taking undue advantage. His mind was running wild as he watched Doggett pull his hard shaft from his pants and stroke himself, rolling the condom on. Byers wanted to be tied to his bed and fucked, wanted to feel Doggett's broad hand slapping his ass, pulling at his balls. 

"Suck me," Doggett snapped, his voice low and rough with desire. Byers leaned down and took him in, teasing him with tongue and teeth. Doggett groaned and grabbed Byers' hair, forcing him down further. "Harder," he said. 

Oh, yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this. The slight chill in the room emphasized his nudity and the heat radiating from his cock as he sucked harder. At this angle, it would be difficult to take Doggett in entirely, but if he shifted a little... 

Doggett shouted as Byers swallowed the length of his erection, the man's beard tickling his balls. He'd come way too fast if he let this go on very long, but it felt damned good, and he wasn't about to fault the man's enthusiasm or technique, or waste the opportunity. He fucked Byers' mouth hard for a few strokes, then drew back, pulling his head away by his hair. Byers moaned and tried to take him in again. 

"No, not yet," he said. "I got other plans before we get that far." 

Byers nodded, his eyes on Doggett's cock before him. "What kind of plans?" he asked, panting to catch his breath. He looked up at Doggett's face. 

Doggett motioned to the bed with his head. "I wanna tie you down and play with you for a while. You got a safe word?" 

Byers trembling was more visible now, sharper, knowing he was going to get something of what he wanted. "The usual sequence," he said. "Green, yellow, red. Easy to remember." 

Doggett nodded, pleased. "Good." He didn't like it when guys had weird words that didn't seem to mean anything, and that would sound really weird if they shouted them out during a scene. 'Quazimodo' had been one particularly noteworthy oddity he'd run into. Weird shit was harder to remember, too. You couldn't stay in a good place if the guy forgot his own damned safe word. 

He stood, leaving Byers kneeling next to the bed, and rummaged in the man's closet. It was more like an old military locker, really; olive drab metal like you'd find in a barracks room. In a moment, he found what he was looking for -- several of Byers' ties. He only had the one set of cuffs, and they weren't very comfortable for anything more than what he was using them for right now anyway. Leather was good, but those restraints were all at home. The ties would work nicely though, as he wanted something Byers could tug against once he had him spread on the bed, something that wouldn't leave marks or hurt his wrists or ankles. He'd played sub once in a while. He knew the drill. Part of the pleasure of being tied up was being able to struggle without getting hurt. 

Byers watched with growing heat as Doggett secured his ties to the corners of his bed. Yes, this was good. Doggett knew enough not to try to use the cuffs for this, and it reassured him. 

Once finished preparing the bed, Doggett turned to Byers. He hadn't bothered putting his dick back in his pants, primarily because he intended to use it again soon, but also because he liked the idea of Byers knowing exactly how hot he was for him. He took the naked man by one shoulder and pulled him to his feet, then tossed him down on the mattress. "On your back," he barked. 

Byers rolled onto his back, but put up a token struggle as Doggett tied each of his ankles. 

"Oh, so you're gonna be feisty, eh?" He grinned at Byers, enjoying the playfulness of it. 

Byers struggled a little more, letting the physical contact and Doggett's strong hands restraining him stimulate him. "Don't," he said in mock-fear, grinning back at Doggett. "What are you going to do to me?" 

Doggett laughed. "Terrible things." Both ankles secured, he uncuffed one of Byers' hands and cuffed the other to the frame of the bed. He secured Byers' wrist to the corner with a tie, then removed the cuffs and stuffed them back in his pocket with the key. He let Byers fight as he bound his free wrist. It was slender, the skin smooth and hot. Doggett could feel the bones move and twist in his palm with the hacker's resistance. The intimacy of the contact was more intense than it had any right to be. 

Byers' entire body was flush from the struggle and his arousal, and he was panting hard. His cock stood up, hard and dark. Doggett was breathing heavily from the exertion and his own desire. 

"You're a hot little surprise," Doggett gasped as he caught his breath. "I'm gonna like this." 

Byers struggled against the restraints, but the knots were expertly tied. He arched into Doggett's hands with a quiet moan as the man stroked his chest and sides. The Agent's touch was soft and exploratory, but the second long stroke down his body had a little scratch to it. Byers shivered at the feeling. It was exquisite. 

"Nice," Doggett said quietly, appreciating Byers' response. 

Doggett's fingers raked soft and quick along Byers' inner thighs as he leaned to Byers' chest and gently nipped the bound man's nipples. Byers gasped and moaned with pleasure. 

The second set of nips was a little harder, and Byers gasped again. "Uhhhhh -- yessss," he hissed. 

"You like that," Doggett said. 

Byers nodded vigorously, still gasping. 

"You want more, you gotta ask." There was a gratified smugness in his voice. 

Byers panted as he spoke. "More, please..." 

Doggett chuckled. "Please, what?" 

"Please, Sir -- I want more, Sir." The need in his voice was raw. 

Oh, yeah. Doggett liked this very much. He bent and bit down on Byers' nipples again, slightly harder this time, as he passed a hand close to Byers' erection, trailing his fingers through the pubic hair. He was rewarded with a deep groan. He reached up and pinched the hard nipples tight between his fingers, pulling slightly, then watched Byers' face as he moaned with pleasure, back arching, eyes closed tight. God, he was hot. 

Doggett pulled his jacket off, removed his tie and tossed it aside, then unbuttoned the top buttons and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He took Byers in his arms and began kissing and gently biting his way from his captive's throat down to his navel. Byers' smooth, warm skin felt wonderful under his lips and tongue, and he savored the movement of the man's body as he writhed between his hands. "You love it, don't you, little slut." 

Byers panted and moaned quietly, yipping when Doggett bit a little harder than before. His voice went straight down Doggett's spine to his dick, leaving him panting as well. He liked being able to tell what his new toy was enjoying without having to make a production number out of it. He followed the crest of Byers' hip bone down into his pubic hair, nipping and sucking. 

"Please, Sir, harder," Byers whispered. 

Doggett bit harder, this time on the bone buried under the hair just above Byers' cock. The delighted, whimpered "ohhhhhhhh" he received in return made him smile. He traced his cheek up the tantalizing erection, knowing that his evening stubble would be scratchy and stimulating. Byers bucked beneath him, his moan much louder this time. 

"Sweet, sweet," Doggett whispered. He blew hot breath on Byers' cock and watched it jump. The bead of moisture on its tip tempted him sorely, but he would wait for a few moments before allowing himself the pleasure of dealing with it. He ran the tips of his fingers along its underside instead, from the root to the ridge of the head. Byers shuddered and groaned, a deeper, more primal sound than Doggett expected from a man whose voice usually ran in the tenor range. He looked up and saw his captive biting his lower lip, eyes shut tight. 

"Don't hold it back," he said. "I wanna hear you." 

Byers gasped explosively. "Oh god," he moaned. 

"I've been called a lot of things over the years," Doggett said, smiling, "but that one's been rare." He ran his nails up the underside of Byers' shaft. 

"Oh god oh god oh god..." 

He chuckled. "So, now I'm a whole pantheon. Wouldn't Mulder be surprised." 

Byers was too far gone to laugh. "Please," he whimpered, "please, Sir, let me suck you." 

Doggett considered the plea as he slid his fingers around Byers' balls and pulled gently. The man's responding "aaaaaaaaaah" sent a hot shiver of pleasure through him. He shifted his weight and moved, sliding just the tip of his dick into Byers' open mouth. Byers tried to reach and take more, but he moved away in response to maintain control. 

"You only get what I give you, Johnny," he said, his own voice a dangerous growl. Byers' lips, teeth and tongue tortured him mercilessly. Damn, but he was good. Looking down, he finally allowed himself to lick the bead of liquid off the tip of Byers' cock. It was hot and salty, the skin of the tip satin-smooth and sensuous on his tongue. A thread of liquid clung to his lower lip as he raised his head, joining flesh to flesh. The man beneath him arched in ecstasy and gave a high, whistling whimper, not releasing the head of Doggett's sensitive shaft. 

He could hardly believe that Byers -- shy, quiet, geeky, awkward Byers -- was like this in bed. If he hadn't had firsthand experience of the man's edgy paranoia, he would have been amazed that the guy didn't have a partner, or half a dozen of them if he wanted. He doubted anyone would genuinely be able to resist his charms after seeing him like this, after discovering his talents. It was like finding buried treasure. He moaned as his little gem did unspeakably erotic things to his nether head. 

Doggett was hard pressed to resist the temptation to rip his clothes off and fuck Byers with all his strength right then and there, but it would have spoiled the fun of the game. It was so much more rewarding to open the prize slowly, like peeling away the intricate layers of the best mystery novel to reveal the motives of the crime. Oh yeah, it would be a crime to take this too quickly. 

"Can't wait to be inside your hot, tight ass, Johnny," he panted. Byers shuddered and moaned at the words. "Gonna give you a ride on my hot, steel rod before we're through. Think you're man enough to take it?" Doggett's voice was low and gravelly. 

Byers was immersed in a pulse of pleasure that rocked him from his toes. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone, and Doggett certainly knew what he was doing. It made him glad he'd been patient; waiting for the right time, the right person. It took all his control not to come when his captor licked the tip of his cock with a slow, intense stroke, but he knew that far greater reward would be his if he could maintain a certain equilibrium. 

There was great promise in Doggett's large, strong hands, and the way he directed the game. The gentle, bristly stroke of his cheek up Byers' shaft had been excruciatingly sensual; following it with the softness of a hot breath, incredibly seductive. He wanted more, so much more, and from the evidence at hand, he was going to receive masterful treatment. 

He shuddered from his bones, and moaned as Doggett's fingers slid into the crack of his ass, passing softly, almost imperceptibly over his exposed and vulnerable opening. Exquisite. His cock leaped and twitched at the sensation. He gave the hot, swollen flesh in his mouth intense, articulate attention to encourage his tormentor's continued caress. Anything -- he would do anything for more. 

Doggett pulled away from Byers, lying next to him just out of reach of his mouth. The stimulation had been getting far more intense, and he wasn't quite ready to let himself come for the first time yet. Byers would get to suck him hard and deep in a few minutes, but first, he intended to drive his prisoner to the brink and bring him back. Byers wasn't going to get to come for a long time, but he'd enjoy showing him the edge of the abyss again and again before he did. Doggett leaned his face between Byers' legs, running the tip of his tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock. As Byers groaned and raised his hips into the stroke, he took the flesh between his cock and balls between his teeth and bit down gently, tugging and sucking at the skin in his mouth. 

"Aaaaaah! Yes!" Byers' hips bucked and Doggett sucked one of Byers' balls in to his mouth, tugging and licking as he had a moment earlier. "Oh god, Sir, more!" Byers struggled to move his hands, wanting to pull Doggett into him and suck his thick shaft, so tantalizingly close to his lips. His wrists were held fast, though, and he took the cloth into his hands and twisted it as he shouted wordlessly in passion. He loved the feel of hot, hard cock in his mouth, and having it so close but so unobtainable was damnably, blessedly frustrating. 

Doggett attended to the other testicle with equal interest as Byers' shouting continued, his cock twitching with the heat of his pulse. Just being this close to it warmed Doggett's cheek. He drew his face back and leaned up on one elbow, taking Byers' shaft firmly in hand and stroking hard from tip to base, twisting slightly as he did so. Byers gasped. He let go of the burning flesh and slapped it sharply twice. Byers' hips bucked again, and he let out short cries of painful pleasure. Doggett smiled, hearing it. He knew that sound very well, and it was one he sought to produce in the men he dominated. "So you like a little pain too, eh?" 

Byers nodded, unable to speak. The tip of his cock was leaking, a strand of clear fluid trailing slowly from the head into his pubic hair. Yes, this was what Doggett wanted from the man bound beneath him; pure physical evidence of his deep pleasure. 

He stroked Byers' shaft softly, excruciatingly slowly with his fingertips and slid his own hard member into Byers' mouth. "Now you can suck all you like, Johnny," he said, thrusting slowly and gently as Byers adjusted to allow him into his throat. When Byers swallowed him, he began thrusting in earnest, teasing Byers' penis with soft touches, scratches, and slaps that caused it to leap beneath his hands, red and swollen. He moaned deep as he fucked Byers' mouth, thrusting harder and faster. 

When it looked like Byers might come, he took the base of his cock in his hand and squeezed hard, using his other hand to pull the man's balls gently away from his body. It would delay an orgasm and draw him back from the brink. 

He pulled out of Byers' mouth to let him breathe and could hear his panting and gasping, then eased back in for more when Byers' tongue reached up and drew him in again. It was hot and wet and Byers was putting everything into pleasuring him like this. Doggett felt Byers struggle beneath him, knowing the man wanted to wrap arms and legs around him to help gain his own physical release, but he wouldn't allow Byers that pleasure. 

"That's right, Johnny, fight me. You're so fuckin' hot when you do that." He gasped from the intensity of Byers' sucking, the way his tongue moved on him, rough and fast. 

He slapped Byers' pulsing cock again sharply, feeling him buck beneath him, and Doggett's own orgasm raced down his spine until he came with a rush in Byers throat. Three more hard, deep strokes to relieve the intensity, and he pulled out again so that Byers could breathe and rest. He'd earned the respite. Doggett pulled the full condom from his dick and dropped it into a waste basket near the bed. Both men were panting like racehorses after a steeplechase. 

"That's good, Johnny," he whispered, stroking Byers' face. He wiped Byers' face to clear away his sweat, and the saliva that had flooded his mouth when he was unable to swallow. "You're very, very good." Doggett gave him a soft, deep kiss, tongues caressing passionately. He slid away from Byers for a moment to look at him. His hand rested on the center of the man's chest, and he could feel the bird-fast beat of his heart in his palm, the rise and fall of his rapid, enraptured breath. His sweat-soaked body was beautiful, like something Michaelangelo might have made after waking from an intense, erotic dream. Who would have thought Byers could be beautiful? 

Doggett wanted more skin contact, so he shed his clothes, dropping them beside the bed. One hand on Byers' chest, teasing his nipples, he looked curiously into the top drawer next to the bed; the drawer Byers had pulled the condoms from. He wondered what else the man might keep there. 

His search was amply rewarded when he found lube, a small handful of condoms, and a slender, angled vibrator. Doggett's eyes lit and he grinned. "Oh, little cub, I see you like playing with toys." 

"Yes, Sir," Byers replied, still breathless and writhing from Doggett's attention to the sensitive peaks on his chest. Each squeeze and tug and twist the man inflicted on him shot through him, straight into his throbbing erection. 

Doggett turned the vibe on to check the batteries. They appeared quite fresh, from the sound and tingle of the vigorous buzz. Shuffling around a little more, he uncovered light weight nipple clamps -- metal tweezers tipped with rubber that slid shut with rings, joined by a short length of chain -- they would provide enough pressure to be very stimulating without causing much pain, and could be adjusted easily and finely. The slender metal v's would fit the man's small, hard nipples and the chain would let Doggett play with them both at the same time, as he teased Byers' ass. He was getting hard again already at the thought of how Byers would wail and thrash for him. 

Byers blushed at his secrets discovered, but a thrill ran through him. The evening was far from over, and there was ample time before his friends would return. They could explore Doggett's creativity, and his own endurance, at length. 

Doggett lay atop Byers, sliding his now bare chest against Byers' own. Both men gasped at the contact, and Doggett drew his whole body up, running his cock from between Byers' legs, along the restrained man's cock, and up his abdomen and chest until the tip of his bare cock rested in Byers' beard. Byers shivered and sighed, and he reversed the motion, sliding down the length of Byers' body until the tip of his cock was nestled, hot, in the crack of his captive's ass. Doggett let an "oooooooh" of pleasure escape as the tip of his dick pushed into Byers' fever-hot, still-unlubed opening, and Byers shouted at the sensation. 

"Aah! God, Sir, please... take me!" 

Doggett bent his head to kiss and suck at Byers' throat, holding him tightly in his arms, then caressing Byers' sides with his open palms. He ran them up Byers' armpits, softly snaking his fingers up the straining, bound arms to his wrists. He held Byers' wrists tight, kissing and nibbling at his throat. Byers moaned and arched under him, pressing insistently into his body, his hardness hot and delicious against Doggett's bare abdominal muscles. Sliding his hands up, he twined his fingers with Byers', then took his mouth and kissed him, fierce and passionate. 

Byers groaned into his mouth, hands grasping tight, twined with Doggett's larger, stronger ones. The burning heat of his shaft was soothed by Doggett's cooler skin, but this did not mean his needs were calmed. He gathered himself and thrust hard with his hips into the weight and substance of the heavy, solid body atop him, demanding attention, begging to be fucked, wordless with Doggett's searing tongue deep in his mouth. 

Doggett moaned in answer to Byers' unspoken plea. The man beneath him was so incredibly sensual, their movement together an overpowering erotic force. The softness of his skin, the taste of his mouth, the heat of his cock against Doggett's stomach as he thrust insistently upward; it was almost overwhelming. For a moment, Doggett feared he'd lost control of his captive, the bound man mastering him, but a sharp thrust of the tip his own rod into Byers' tight, willing ass was enough to reduce the hacker to needy whimpers. 

He pulled his mouth away from the kiss. "Don't play those games with me, boy. I'll fuck you soon enough, but it happens on my time, not yours." He raised himself off Byers' body and sat next to him, not touching him at all. He watched as Byers squirmed, the sudden loss of contact driving him toward the edge. 

"Please, Sir, I'm sorry," Byers gasped. "Do what you will with me." 

Doggett grinned, taking the vibrator in his hand. He turned it on and ran it softly up Byers' shaft. 

Byers jumped at the sudden, intense stimulation. "Aaaaaaah!" 

Setting the vibe aside, Doggett pinched and bit at Byers' nipples until he was howling and bucking at the air, the peaks of them swollen. With swift, efficient motion, Doggett clipped them, and tugged at the chain that joined them. He touched the vibe to the tip of Byers' erection as he tugged for a second time, and Byers nearly exploded, screaming. Doggett dropped the vibe again, and squeezed the root of Byers' cock to keep him from coming. Watching Byers' face as he groaned and swore, head thrashing from side to side, left Doggett burning and rock hard. He caressed himself as he traced the vibe around Byers' balls where the sac joined his body. Byers screamed again, leaking fluid from the tip of his cock, panting and gasping, no longer in control of his body. 

This was what Doggett had been waiting for. 

Moving quickly, he loosed the bindings on one of Byers' wrists, then rolled him onto his side so he could rebind them together at one corner of the bed. Byers tried to resist, but his body was twisted and he couldn't get any leverage. Doggett tugged at the nipple clamps again and Byers groaned, his cock twitching sharply. 

The legs would be trickier, but Doggett had both strength and position in his favor. He untied Byers' ankles then shoved him to one side, until Byers' legs slid from the bed and his knees met the floor. He sat on Byers' back for a few moments to catch his breath, Byers struggling hard beneath him. Placing his feet between Byers' knees, he spread them wide, exposing Byers' anus. Doggett applied the vibe to the sensitive opening and Byers bucked into the mattress. Doggett slapped his ass hard. 

"Don't move!" he ordered. When Byers didn't stop quickly enough, he slapped him again, harder. "I said, don't move!" he snapped. Byers' hips quivered to a stop and he knelt, shaking, under Doggett. He was gasping for breath, moaning, sweat rolling from his body. 

Doggett shifted again, getting to his knees behind Byers. He shoved his legs between his captive's thighs, then pulled Byers toward him until only his shoulders, arms, and head remained on the bed, enough that even if he thrust, he'd be unable to find stimulation. Fortunately, the rug on the floor was sufficient to keep their knees from being injured by their position. 

"You're gonna stay in this position until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?" 

Byers nodded. "Yes, Sir," he panted. 

"Now tell me what you're going to do." 

"I'll st... stay in this position until you t...tell me to move, Sir." He was still trying to catch his breath. The stinging slaps that had stilled his hips had only made him harder. He wanted more. He wanted Doggett's hands on him, wanted the vibe stroking inside him, wanted Doggett to fuck him until he screamed. 

"I'm glad you understand me clearly, Johnny." Doggett reached under Byers' chest with one hand and tugged on the nipple clamps, then traced his hand across the nipples themselves. Byers shuddered, whimpering. With the other, he began caressing and squeezing Byers' ass. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard and so deep," Doggett whispered into Byers' ear. 

Byers' entire body shook with the effort of staying still, and his cock was leaking great strands of fluid. He wanted so badly to come, but knew he wouldn't be allowed until Doggett was satisfied. The caresses and squeezes became scratches, then the softest brush of Doggett's fingertips. It was sheer torture to stay still when every muscle in his body demanded to thrust, to buck under Doggett's hands, to try to find release. This was the torment, and the ecstatic pleasure, of submission, of the bottom in bondage. Byers rode the edge of an unreachable orgasm as his Master's hands moved over his body. 

Doggett was his Master now, in this moment, his commanding presence demanding stillness when every instinct drove Byers to seek release. His own will was submerged in the waves of sensation flooding him from every nerve. When his Master's tongue endlessly caressed his hole -- soft, hot and maddening --his legs shook beneath him, but he did not move. When Doggett lubed his anus and slid a finger inside, then thrust just the head of his shaft in, pulling it all the way out, thrusting it in and pulling it out again and again almost forever in a merciless tease, he wailed at being so close to orgasm, but did not move. 

When Doggett slid the vibe slowly into his lubed ass, playing with his prostate until he could stand no more, he cried out, but did not move. When Doggett applied the leather of a belt across his ass, leaving it burning hot and red, the vibe still in him, he screamed for release, pleaded with his Master to let him come, but did not move. 

When Doggett finally, blessedly, drove his thick rod slow and hot and deep into Byers' body, he wept and begged to come, but did not move. When Doggett came inside him, thrusting hard and fast as though he'd split his body open, hands clamped down hard on the base of Byers' cock and pulling back on his balls yet again to keep him from coming, he didn't have the energy left to beg, but still refused to move. 

At last, Doggett lifted him gently to the bed, his legs aching, wrists still bound to the frame. He was rolled onto his back, the nipple clamps removed, and his nipples screamed. He begged again, whispering like a prayer, "Please, Sir, let me come..." 

Doggett's hands were soft on him. He kissed Byers, deep and gentle, sucked his sore nipples until Byers felt they might sing aloud with pleasure. Doggett's mouth moved down his body until it fell, hot, wet, and ravening, on Byers' throbbing, desperate shaft. Doggett's fingers moved inside him, driving him to a place beyond the edge of ecstasy. And then Doggett lifted his head from Byers' cock and whispered, "Come, Johnny, come for me." He lowered his mouth onto Byers' burning cock again, sucking like an angel, or some demon lover, and Byers' orgasm rocked him from his center; he screamed, incoherent, until his throat was raw. 

He floated then, as Doggett untied his wrists and rubbed them, and his hands and his arms and his shoulders, until they were warm and supple again. Doggett massaged the sore muscles and tendons of his thighs and calves and ankles, soothed the burning red flesh of his ass with soft strokes of his hands. Then Doggett lay next to him, and they held each other, wrapped around each other, naked and raw and flying, until they could breathe again. 

Doggett nuzzled against Byers' ear, his nose tracing patterns in the short, brown hair. He'd had a few better experiences than this over the years, but very few. He wanted this again, wanted this man again. He would fulfill the promises he'd made earlier that night, wholeheartedly and happily. Oh yes, he'd be very, very good to Byers, and things would change for him around here soon. "You were incredible," he whispered, then kissed Byers' ear, sucking softly along its edge. 

Byers finally found the power of speech again. "That was... intense... wild... oh god..." 

"Been a long time, I guess." 

Byers nodded, then turned his face and looked into Doggett's dark blue eyes. "Thank you." 

Doggett smiled gently. "Oh, believe me, Johnny, the pleasure was all mine." 

Byers chuckled. "I sincerely doubt that." 

They kissed. 

"We should get cleaned up," Byers said. He thought his legs might hold him up for a shower, if Doggett wouldn't mind helping. 

"We should save water," Doggett agreed. They grinned at each other and rose from the bed. 

Half an hour later, they returned to the office. 

"I... what should I call you?" Byers asked. "Agent Doggett just seems so..." His voice trailed into a shy, uneasy silence. 

Doggett nodded. "I know what you mean." Both of them sharing a first name could be a little... awkward. He thought for a few moments. "Jack," he said, finally, tracing his thumb along Byers' cheek. "When it's just us, you can call me Jack." 

Byers raised his eyes but kept his face low, another gesture in a life's vocabulary of shyness. "Jack." He let it sit on his tongue for a moment, mouthed it again silently. "I... I liked what you called me earlier." 

Doggett smiled. "Johnny," he said quietly. A chuckle. "My Johnny," he whispered, his voice like a caress, and a moment of tenderness passed over his face. "I think I can live with that." He took Byers gently into his arms and offered him a kiss like silk. Byers drank it in like a holy thing, then they parted, two men standing in silence. 

"The guys'll be back in about an hour," Byers said. "I think maybe Battlebots is on." 

"You got any beer in that fridge?" 

Doggett grinned. 

~~ a beginning~~ 

* * *

It's Just Us Mice! 

* * *

 


End file.
